Secreto
by Umiko S
Summary: Para el ella era la gloria, todo lo demás simplemente pasaba a ser secundario...su esposa, el esposo de ella -que era su hermano- soloo importaba ella, kagome, su gloria.


**Secreto.**

 **Nota de la autora**

Hola ¿me recuerdan? Yo sé que si

Jejejej bueno es que me dio por escribir esto porque escuche la canción "secreto de amor" de Joan Sebastián XD Y pues así me salió esto Jejejej en fin espero que mmmm pues no sé qué es lo que espero exactamente. Ya saben los personajes no son míos que más quisiera yo pero no son de Rumio Takahashi. Y la canción bueno eso ya lo mencione.

 **(Los flashback están en cursiva.)**

En fin ¿quieren leer?

Adelante… Destrócenme ósea que espero sus opiniones eee.

 **Capitulo único.**

 **Secreto.**

Aquella ocasión había sido su primera vez en hacer eso.

Esa noche ella había peleado con su esposo y le había dicho necesitaba calmarse cuando él le había llamado pidiendo disculpas claro a su manera. Esa vez ambos se habían encontrado en el ascensor por mera casualidad…

* * *

 _-¿no deberías estar ya con el idiota? Pregunto sesshomaru después de unos instantes_

 _-no- fue la cortante respuesta de su compañera de trabajo y cuñada, así que simplemente se limitó a levantar la ceja y mirarla fijamente_

 _-discutimos- suspiro su cuñada quien se encontraba notoriamente tensa_

 _-mmmm_

 _-¿y tú?_

 _-el informe no se hará solo-dijo simplemente_

 _-te ayudare- dijo el solo la miro y para cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas el siguió su camino seguido de Kagome._

* * *

Fue la primera vez que la vio beber alcohol, usualmente cada vez que ambos tenían que encerrarse en la oficina de el por trabajo ella siempre tomaba te, pero no esa vez así que después de unas cuantas copas de whisky ambos se encontraron enredados en el cuerpo del otro.

Aquella vez la llamada de Rin había interrumpido el momento en el que ella estaba luchando con el último botón de su pulcra camisa de trabajo. "Trabajo" había dicho el de un modo u otro aquella mentira salió de sus labio y no hizo nada por evitarlo no deseaba hacerlo. Al finalizar el llamado miro a Kagome y un silencio se cernió sobre ellos, pudieron haber parado, pero ninguno lo hizo. Así que ambos se encerraron en la luna con un beso. El primero de muchos.

Habían despertado a las dos de la madrugada, sintiendo el peso del engaño, de la culpa sobre ellos, se alejaron, se evitaron a toda costa. No funciono, ambos poco a poco cedieron ante sus propios demonios.

Se cambiaron el nombre el a ella, ella a él. Todo para guardar el secreto, porque aquella mujer se había metido en su corazón, había usurpado el lugar que siempre debió pertenecer a su esposa, la mujer a quien había jurado acompañar en las buenas y en las malas aquella a la que había jurado por sobre todas las cosas respeto, justo como lo había hecho la nueva inquilina de su corazón con otro hombre.

* * *

 _-tengo trabajo- había dicho el una vez más mientras miraba con creciente hambre a la viva imagen de la gloria que una mujer, que esa mujer poseía ante sus ojos y que mantenía pegada contra la pared comiéndosela con la mirada._

 _-vas a demorar mucho-había dicho una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono_

 _-si- y con eso se dio inicio a una larga noche. Rin siempre lo llamaba, Kagome siempre llamaba a Inuyasha._

* * *

Que importaba si por aquel secreto de amor se iba al infierno, lo haría porque se lo merecía, porque se había enamorado de Kagome. Nunca se lo había dicho con palabras, no a diferencia de ella, él era mejor demostrando con hechos.

Solamente eso importaba aunque no fuera capaz de cambiar ni la historia de ella ni mucho menos la suya daba lo mismo que el dijera que tenía trabajo, que ella se había quedado atorada en el tráfico o lo que fuera, cualquier nombre que ella eligiera estaba bien para el todo lo demás era secundario. Kagome era su secreto, y el de ella. Y cuando ambos se entregaban y el la hacía llegar, cuando ella le mostraba su gloria de mujer daba lo mismo que al día siguiente delante de su esposa y del esposo de ella ambos se tuvieran que comportar como amigos, como simples compañeros de trabajo sin llamarse el uno al otro sin lanzarse miradas de deseo o de amor.

Por qué delante de los demás solo eran amigos, aunque eso los matara por dentro. Al fin y al cabo ese era su castigo.

* * *

 _-nos van atrapar mujer- había dicho cuando ella le había rozado suavemente el brazo derecho._

 _-no lo harán Rin esta con Sango y Shippo arrastro literalmente a inuyasha a la tienda de helados- había dicho la mujer en un sensual ronroneo en el oído del hombre que hasta hacia uno meses era su jefe y cuñado._

 _-hum, te amo y me amas ¿no es así?- pregunto el tomándola de la cintura diciendo lo que ella decía algunas veces_

 _-si- dijo jadeando suavemente, si algo tenia Kagome era que siempre era muy discreta, siempre se aseguraba de que nadie más que ellos pudieran encerrarse en su luna privada._

* * *

Porque daba igual que aquello para la sociedad tuviera un nombre lleno de desagrado para él esa mujer era su gloria y eso era el único nombre que importaba solamente ese sería el que al final siempre sería elegido para ella, para Kagome, para su secreto.

 **Fin**

Solo destrócenme :3

Jajajaja no se no se ¿Qué tal?


End file.
